Acoustic paneling is well-known in the art and is widely used to dampen sound reverberations and to control noise levels in large rooms and spaces. However, the acoustic panels currently produced are generally unattractive and therefore not used in many spaces because the paneling detracts from the overall décor of most rooms.
To overcome the limitations of the prior art, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for creating interesting, affordable sound dampening products which provide aesthetically pleasing images with sound dampening characteristics.